


What works

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rodney, you know what we have to do." He was unable to keep the pleading from his voice, because any moment now the guards would bodily force them to 'make amends'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What works

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle V for the prompt "floor".
> 
> Content notes: consent issues as they're forced to have sex under threat of death even if it turns out they want each other

The floor was cold, damp, and dirty beneath his bare hands and knees.

"I can't," he heard Rodney's broken voice.

"You will," came the cold answer, and John could see out of the corner of his eye that they pushed him in John's direction.

He was naked as well and looked absolutely terrified.

"Rodney," John said calmly. "It's going to be okay."

"What?!" Rodney said, and now there was a note of hysteria in his voice.

John moved to turn to him, but was immediately interrupted. "Stay," the guards said, turning their weapons on him.

He moved back onto his hands, but turned his head to look at Rodney. "Come here," he said, trying to be reassuring.

Rodney's eyes flitted to the guards, but then he stepped up to stand behind John. He averted his eyes, not looking at John's naked ass in front of him.

"Kneel down," John said softly. He tried to smile, but Rodney was still looking away.

Rodney hesitated. John could see that he was trembling, and he wished there was anything he could do to make it better, to make this stop, but the only way that he saw would probably end in their deaths, and he couldn't risk that.

He was about to ask Rodney again when he crouched down and then knelt behind John. And the fact that he just kept his head turned away, without looking down, without complaining about how uncomfortable and unsanitary this was, told John _how_ afraid he had to be.

"Touch me," John said.

At this Rodney did turn to him, eyes wide. His jaw was moving minutely as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"Please," John said, because they had to do this and the less the guards would get involved the better, or more precisely less bad, it would be.

John watched as Rodney reached out tentatively, eyes fixed on John's face. He carefully placed his hands on John's back, and John sighed inwardly. He quickly looked at the guards, and he could _see_ how impatient they were getting.

"Rodney, you know what we have to do." He was unable to keep the pleading from his voice because any moment now the guards would bodily force them to 'make amends'.

"I can't," Rodney said through his teeth.

"Rodney, I know that you've never done this and wouldn't under normal circumstances, but if—"

"I know," Rodney interrupted him. "But I _can't_. I can't get it up."

Oh. Of course. John couldn't actually see Rodney's dick, but there was nothing arousing about this situation, so of course he'd be soft. John tried to think of something. "Close your eyes."

"And think of Atlantis?" Rodney muttered.

John looked at him and smiled, and Rodney bravely smiled back. They'd get through this. They had to.

Rodney closed his eyes and moved one hand from John's back. The rhythmic movement of his arm made clear what he was doing.

John turned to the guards who watched Rodney. One guard was nervously playing with his gun, and it made John nervous too. The guard turned to another guard, and John could see the negotiation going on. They were silently debating whether to step in.

"Rodney," he said as quietly as he could.

"I'm trying," Rodney whispered back.

John was tempted to say 'Try harder' but he didn't think the guards would appreciate puns. He somehow had to help Rodney along. "What are you thinking about?"

"What?" Rodney opened his eyes.

"Tell me your fantasy, and I'll try to help."

"I..."

"Is it Carter?" John really didn't want to invade Rodney's privacy, and he didn't particularly _want_ to know who Rodney fantasized about, but he shuddered to think about how the guards would try to speed this along. So he pressed on. "Katie? Teyla? All of them?"

Rodney stared at him, hand still, face reddening. Suddenly the guards moved towards them. "You," Rodney quickly said, beginning the movement of his hand again. The guards stopped.

It took another moment for John to process what Rodney had said. "Me?"

"You. Not you-you. A you that wants this," Rodney said, closing his eyes, hand whipping up and down.

John didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "I _do_ want this." Rodney opened his eyes and stopped. "Well, not _this_ obviously," John said looking at the guards. Rodney began moving his hand again.

"I appreciate what you're doing, Colonel, but—"

"Rodney." John felt it was best to stop that line of arguing at once. He knew there was nothing he could say to convince Rodney of the truth of his words. "Fuck me," he ordered, spreading his thighs and moving back his ass.

After a moment, the hand on his back moved further down to his ass.

"I'm ready," John said, before Rodney could ask. They'd given him something to prepare himself. They were civilized that way.

John felt a finger run around his slick entrance.

Bizarrely it suddenly occurred to him that he was going to have sex with Rodney. It was as if up to this moment he'd only been the soldier, doing what needed to be done, but now that Rodney slipped a finger inside of him, he remembered that he'd wanted this for such a long time.

Not _this_ of course. But he told himself not to think about that and just go with what worked. Rodney wanted this, or at least _him_ , in some way. He wanted Rodney—in every way. So they could do this together. They could make it work, and maybe it would somehow even be okay afterwards. Maybe _they_ would be okay.

His cheeks were spread and then John felt the head of Rodney's cock at his entrance. He waited for Rodney to ask if he was okay, but he didn't. Instead he took a deep breath and steadily pushed into John in one go.

John bit his tongue, because it burned. It had been a while since he'd been fucked and the preparation had been adequate at best given the circumstances. He breathed deeply several times, and it helped when he felt Rodney's hand stroking his back.

"Okay," he finally panted.

Rodney gripped his hips with both hands and pulled out a bit before pushing back in. John groaned. This certainly wasn't the best sex he'd ever had. His knees were killing him, and he wasn't allowed to move with Rodney in the way he wanted to. He couldn't kiss Rodney.

But it still was a good feeling to be filled with a hard cock again. And that it was Rodney made it just better. He tried to concentrate on that, that it was Rodney who fucked him, and started pushing back against him.

Rodney thrust into him faster. John closed his eyes and tried to imagine they were in a bed, just having sex because they wanted it. But the cold floor made it impossible to forget where they were. So John tried to move his body a bit. Rodney seemed to understand and changed the angle until he hit John's prostate dead on.

Sensation exploded inside of him, and John moaned loudly.

"Yes?" Rodney panted, drilling into him at that same angle, and John could only make incoherent noises.

He felt completely filled with Rodney and every thrust made John's insides twist and dissolve. Maybe that was why the floor was damp. He couldn't remember where they were. He couldn't remember how they'd gotten here.

"Rodney," he ground out, because that was the only thing he was sure of anymore. Pleasure was spreading through him with every thrust, and his hurting knees were possibly the only reason he hadn't come already.

"John," Rodney said and leaned forward, draping himself over John.

It made the pleasure a little less intense, but now he could feel Rodney's broad warm chest on his back, and that was perfect. He turned his head to the side, and then he felt Rodney's mouth on his neck. "Rodney."

Rodney moved one hand around John's chest, quickly caressing a nipple before moving down towards John's dick.

John almost wanted to stop him, to tell him not to rush things, but in the back of his mind he remembered that they _didn't_ have the time.

Rodney moved his hand tightly around John's hard cock, and John only managed two quick breaths before he started to jerk him off in a sure hard rhythm.

"Oh God," John managed, before the stimulation of his prostate and cock and of _Rodney_ touching him became too much and he groaned and came.

He could hear his seed splattering to the ground, and then he felt Rodney's arms suddenly around him, holding him so tight that it almost hurt and a faint "John" was whispered into his neck as Rodney shuddered into him.

The grip on John eased, and they both panted, not moving for now.

John knew that the pain in his knees would come back in full force soon, and suddenly he became aware of movement on his side. He looked over and only caught a glimpse of the guards looking at each other and one shaking his head towards the exit of the cell. They all left and John was alone with Rodney and with the discomfort of his position on the cold floor came the realization of what they'd done.

"Rodney?"

Rodney held his breath for a second, then kissed John's neck one more time, before moving up and away, gently slipping out of John.

"Ouch," he said as he got up.

John watched as he rubbed his red knees and then walked to the corner, where they'd made him undress.

"Oh great. They're all damp. I'll catch a cold. And we'll have to _walk_ the whole way back to the gate. Somehow I don't think they'll be willing to give us a change of clothes."

John stared at him, still on all fours. It was entirely bizarre how Rodney just dressed as if they'd only stripped him and now forced him to wear slightly damp and dirty clothes. He shook himself out of his stupor and got up, biting his lip to keep from hissing about the pain in his knees.

By the time he was dressed Rodney was standing in the corner, fully clothed, fiddling with his vest. The only thing that gave a hint that anything was not completely normal was that he didn't look at John.

"Rodney?"

"We should go before they change their mind and want more sacrifices," he quickly said, moving towards the exit.

"Rodney."

Rodney stopped but didn't turn around. John walked up to him, put a hand on his arm, and turned him around. Rodney still didn't meet his eyes.

"Teyla and Ronon will be waiting for us."

John put his hand on Rodney's chin and moved it until Rodney looked at him. His lower lip was trembling.

John just looked at him, looked into those blue eyes until the sadness and uncertainty turned to confusion and when he saw the first glimmer of hope in them, he leaned forward and kissed Rodney.

It took only a second for Rodney to return the kiss, to move his hands up and around John, to grab his head and run his fingers through John's hair as he opened up his mouth.

John put his arms around Rodney as well, finally holding him, and it was only when they had to come up for air that they stopped.

They looked at each other breathing heavily. A small smile formed on Rodney's lips.

John smiled back and quickly kissed the corner of his mouth. "We should go," he said.

"Yes," Rodney agreed.

Reluctantly they stepped away from each other. John prepared himself for the end of the mission. They would continue this in Atlantis, but now they needed to get out of here, alive and unharmed.

He nodded at Rodney, and Rodney nodded back. Their hands quickly brushed against each other and then John was off, Rodney following closely behind.


End file.
